


Settled In Seattle

by AllTrekkedUp



Category: Route 66
Genre: Brotherly Love, Gen, Holidays, Home, Moving On
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-14
Updated: 2018-07-14
Packaged: 2019-06-01 20:03:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 803
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15150803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AllTrekkedUp/pseuds/AllTrekkedUp
Summary: Have Tod and Buz finally found where they belong?





	Settled In Seattle

Tod Stiles and Buz Murdoch had been in Seattle for a month now, they were working at a fish cannery on the water front and living in an apartment together. For them the best thing about Seattle was the steady work and nice place to live, they had really set up home in the little two bedroom apartment on the third floor, but the worst thing about Seattle was that it rained a lot, it was getting to be the holidays and that was kind of a drag.

The rain beat ever on the window in the living room of the apartment, Tod was in the kitchen making dinner, he worked in the office of the cannery and had been off that day while Buz had had to work. The little kitchen was to the right of the door and a kitchen closet to the left, the kitchen was done up in yellows and dark wood cabinets, beyond that lay the living room with brown carpet and a tan couch and chair to match, a table by the couch with a lamp and a coffee table, across from the living room were two bedrooms with a bathroom in between, Buz's to the left and Tod's to the right. Tod wasn't much of a cook but he was working on it, when they had first arrived they had went out to eat but soon they dreaded it as it was usually raining in the evenings, so they had started buying groceries and cooking at home.

Tod heard the key go in the door nob and Buz walked in with a smile. "Honey, I'm home!" he said.

Tod laughed. "Welcome home, dear. How was your day?" he asked.

"Long and smelly. I hope you have my evening paper in the living room and something hot to eat," Buz said. He walked over after taking off his boots and put an arm around Tod in a playful, loving gesture. 

To laughed again. "No paper but the food's about ready," he said.

"So, how did you while away your day?" Buz asked, looking over at the stove and letting go of his buddy.

"Well I cleaned up the place a little and went to the market. I got us some things for Thursday," Tod said. He turned off the stove and started plating their food.

"Yeah? A turkey and everything?" Buz asked, sitting down at their tiny kitchen table.

"A turkey and everything. Just keep your fingers crossed that I don't burn it," Tod said.

"I'll help all I can. Mrs. O'Leary said we could use her TV set to watch the parade on if we wanted too, since she'll be at her son's house for Thanksgiving," Buz said. 

"I don't miss New York much, but this time of year I do," Tod said, his eyes far away, thinking of his father and times past.

"I remember one year the sisters took us to the parade, it was one of the best times of my life. I felt actually happy then, I could forget for a little while that I had nobody and nobody really loved me," Buz remembered. 

Tod looked down at his plate, he couldn't imagine how Buz must have felt during those years.

"You know I can remember having the dinner, the turkey and things and getting to eat but never feeling full. We were always hungry, us kids, not for food but for a family to share the food with. That is what's really important Tod, sharing the holidays with someone who loves and cares about you and you love and care about them too. I was never adopted, so I never had a mother or father, but I have a brother in you Tod, so I know this Thanksgiving will be the best one I've ever had," Buz said.

"Yeah it will be, Buz," Tod smiled.

Buz smiled and then started eating his food. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to turn dinner into so serious of an occasion," he said.

"It's alright. But while we are talking about serious things I wanted to ask you, how long are we going to stay here? Or is this the place where we put down roots?" Tod asked. 

"Well, I like it here but I never really saw myself staying here permanently. What about you? What do you want?" Buz asked.

"I think I would like to spend Christmas somewhere full of snow and no rain," Tod said. 

Buz grinned and pointed his fork at Tod. "That sounds great! How about Colorado?" he asked.

"We'll start packing Friday," Tod said.

"Alright! After a while off it always feels good to get back on the road," Buz said.

With two sets of holiday plans made they finished their dinner with an underlining of excitement.

THE END.


End file.
